harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Percival Graves
states that when Grindelwald transforms from being Graves, he "no longer" has "dark" hair and that he was now "blond and blue-eyed", implying his hair and eye colour were different. |eyes=Dark |skin=Pale |hidef= |family=*Gondulphus Graves (ancestor) *Merton Graves (possible relative) |hidem= |animagus= |boggart= |wand=Unknown length, unknown wood, and core materials |patronus= |hidea= |job=*Director of Magical Security[http://www.ew.com/article/2016/08/10/fantastic-beasts-ezra-miller EW - Fantastic Beasts: First look at Ezra Miller's mysterious character] *Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement *Auror'Fantastic Beasts' Character Descriptions Revealed |house= |loyalty=*Magical Congress of the United States of America **Department of Magical Law Enforcement ***Investigative Team *Graves family }} Percival GravesAnnouncement Trailer for “Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them” to Be Unveiled Worldwide on December 15th was an Auror, Director of Magical Security and head of MACUSA's Department of Magical Law Enforcement. At some point prior to 6 December 1926, his identity was assumed by Gellert Grindelwald using Human Transfiguration.JKRowling.com - Welcome to my new website! It is unknown if he was killed or kept in captivity during this time. Physical appearance When Gellert Grindelwald Transfigured himself into Percival in December 1926, he was described as an early middle-aged, good-looking man, wearing elegant clothes. - Scene 5 Personality and traits As the Director of Magical Security, Percival Graves was likely highly professional and determined. While Gellert Grindelwald impersonated Graves, he displayed a prim, serious, and ambitious personality, without arousing anyone's suspicions, implying that this was in line with the real Graves' personality. However, when Grindelwald ordered Newton Scamander and Tina Goldstein to be swiftly executed without a trial, this shocked Tina, which implies that the real Graves, while strict, was not a cruel man. Magical abilities and skills *'Magical Mastery:' Percival Graves was an immensely powerful and skilled wizard, excelling enough as an Ilvermorny student to qualify for Auror training, becoming one of the most distinguished members of the Investigative Team. Indeed, Graves was later deemed powerful and skilled enough to get promoted to both Head of the MACUSA's Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and the Director of Magical Security. While Gellert Grindelwald was impersonating Graves, he did not arouse any suspicion when effectively performing feats of immense magical power, a testament to Graves's exceptional power and skill. *'Leadership skills:' Percival Graves was an exceptionally skilled leader, given his status as an Auror, the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, and Director of Magical Security, all duties which he was so effective at, that President Picquery herself trusted Graves as her right-hand man. Indeed, when Grindelwald impersonated Graves, the position allowed him the authority to instantly sentence Newton Scamander and Tina Goldstein to execution without a trial, with Tina's shock implying that the real Graves had been a skilled enough leader to not abuse this authority. *'Magical Law Enforcement expertise:' Graves was presumably highly knowledgeable about wizarding law enforcement, seeing as he occupied the senior MACUSA posts of Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Director of Magical Security. *'Auror skills:' Percival Graves served with distinction as an Auror with the Major Investigation Department, given how he was deemed sufficiently good at his job to merit a series of prestigious promotions, and even the confidence of President Seraphina Picquery herself. It is therefore safe to say that Graves' skills surpassed those of most MACUSA Aurors, which speaks for his immense abilities in the field, seen as how being just an Auror in the first place is a mark of superior magical ability. As such, the President trusted (who she thought was) Graves with the important missions of covertly looking into the alleged Obscurial's attack on the No-Majes, and interrogating Newt Scamander about the latter's illegal beasts. *'Duelling:' At a point in which he was still maintaining his cover as Percival Graves, Gellert Grindelwald felt at liberty to best the highly skilled former Auror Tina Goldstein in a duel, deflecting her spells with "perfect ease", his reactions "marvellous, astounding". Though it was actually Grindelwald doing the spellwork, it was likely consistent with what the real Graves would be capable of in a similar situation, given that Grindelwald was intent on not blowing his cover. *'Wandless and Nonverbal magic:' While impersonating Graves, Gellert Grindelwald openly demonstrated an immense mastery at using magic without speaking the incantation out loud and without the use of a wand, even both simultaneously, something widely regarded as exceptionally advanced and difficult to perform. This did not seem to attract any suspicion, so those abilities are likely what the real Graves would be capable of. *'Apparition': Percival Graves, like most adult wizards, was capable of Apparating at will. Possessions *'Wand': Despite having prodigious skill with wandless magic, Graves still possessed and made use of a wand. The wand's specifications are unknown, but it shows characteristics of being a Thiago Quintana creation. *'Polyjuice flask': Used for holding Polyjuice Potion. However, this is just speculation. *'Collar pins': These were shaped as scorpions and inlaid with green jewels. Etymology In French, the name Percival means "valley piercer; piercer of the valley; one who attacks through the valley". In Greek, the name means "destroyer" and is related to Perseus, a hero of Greek mythology considered the greatest Greek hero and slayer of monsters before Heracles. Percival is also the name of one of the Knights of the Round Table in Arthurian legend and who was the original hero in the quest for the Holy Grail before being replaced in later literature by Galahad (a name and origin he shares with Percy Weasley). The surname Graves is of both English/Anglo-Saxon and French origin. In Anglo-Saxon terms, it is derived from the baptismal name Reeve (which itself means "representative; herd; monger; maker; hewer; smith; wright") and means "son of Reeve". As an occupational name, it means "manager" or "overseer." In French, the name originates from an old family of the southern region of Languedoc, but could also derive from the Old French word "grave", which meant "gravel." It also refers to a place where dead remains (typically human) are buried, referring to death. Percival Graves' name is almost identical to that of Richard Perceval Graves, an English biographer, poet, and lecturer best known for his three-volume biography of his uncle Robert Graves, who was responsible for the modern (but false) concept of the Celtic Tree Calendar (on which wandlore is based). Behind the scenes *Gellert Grindelwald transfigured as Percival Graves is portrayed in Minifigures]] by Colin Farrell."Colin Farrell Joins ‘Harry Potter’ Spinoff ‘Fantastic Beasts’" at Blog.peopleschoice.com/ *Graves' story was similar to that of Alastor Moody during , though Moody was ultimately rescued and it is unclear if Graves was already killed. *Graves was possibly an accomplished Occlumens, as he necessarily would have to be, lest he wanted classified information in his possession to be accessed by employees without the proper clearance for it such as Queenie Goldstein, inadvertently or otherwise. Also, when Gellert Grindelwald used Occlumency to prevent her from learning he was not the real Graves, Queenie was not suspicious, suggesting that the real Graves' mind likewise used to be inaccessible to her. *The 1991 comedy film King Ralph featured another character with the same name, Lord Percival Graves. Lord Graves was portrayed by John Hurt, who also appeared in the ''Harry Potter'' film series as Garrick Ollivander. Appearances * * * Notes and references fr:Percival Graves ja:パーシバル・グレイブス pl:Graves pt-br:Percival Graves ru:Персиваль Грэйвс Category:American individuals Category:Aurors Percival Category:Impersonated individuals Category:Males Category:Missing individuals Category:Wizards